


Bernadette's Christmas Surprise

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas, Mystery, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-02-17 12:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13077264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: Something odd has been happening to Bernadette lately. She has a new boyfriend named Scott. They'd been together for 2 years now. He's been acting strange lately - surprising her with clothes for Christmas gifts every week of December. She find out something - the clothes aren't even her size. Can she figure it out? Came from writing prompt





	1. Chapter 1

Bernadette Fife couldn’t believe how fast Christmas was coming. She had a date with her boyfriend, whose name happened to be Scott Dunn. Yes, he is very friendly. He planned to have some alone time with her before Christmas came because he had to be out of town to celebrate with his mother, who was named Rose while his sister is named Christina. He is the youngest between him and Christiana. They are between the ages of twenty and fifteen. He is in high school, but does okay.

Bernadette and Scott had been seeing one another for almost two years now, and not once have they argued about something. Since Christmas is coming up, he wanted to have alone time with her so he could give her his Christmas gift. She would later show it to her older brother, whose name was Barney Jr. Their father was named Barney as well, so that’s where he got his name. Barney Jr. is a bit older than herself. Barney has a girlfriend as well. Tonight he was out with his girlfriend to celebrate Christmas as well. He was taking her to a movie, is what he told Bernadette.

“Bernadette, since it’s Thursday, I’m still going out to a movie tonight.”

“What about homework, Barney?” she asked.

“I don’t have homework tonight, and neither does Alice.”

Alice is his girlfriend’s name. Bernadette has met her a few times, but doesn’t know her very well.

“I’m supposed to be with Scott sometime Saturday. He’s giving me something for Christmas. I have something for him too,” Bernadette told Barney.

“That’s cool. I like Scott.”

“Me too.”

“Do you know what Scott will give you this Christmas?” Barney asked.

She shook her head.

“No, but I don’t have ideas for guesses.”

“I understand. We’ll just and see what he gives you,” Barney told his younger sister.

“True. When he gives me my present, I’ll show you.”

“I’ll show you what Alice gave me. I know you met her a couple of times.”

“Yes, I have. I don’t hear you talk about her all the time like some people do when they have dates.”

“I know I haven’t, Bernadette. At least I’m not that kind of guy who would talk about his girlfriend all the time.”

Bernadette had to agree with her brother.

“What are you going to give her, Barney?”

“I gave her a pair of earrings, so nothing expensive. I can’t afford expensive stuff with the kind of money I don’t have. I’m happy I have a job to do this sort of thing.”

“Me too,” she agreed.

“What did you say Scott’s last name was again? I forgot.”

“Dunn.”

“I think I met his sister a couple of times. She’s older, right?” Barney asked.

“Right. Just about four or five years. It’s not bad of an age difference.”

“Alice and I are the same age, don’t forget.”

“I don’t need any reminders, Barney. I’ve seen the two of you in pictures you show me.”

He nodded.

“Sorry about reminding you like that,” he told his sister.

“That’s okay. I’m not complaining, Barney. I still can’t come up with any ideas on what Scott is planning on giving me.”

“I’m hoping it’s nothing expensive,” he replied.

“I agree. If it is, I’m going to have him take it back and get something that’s not expensive. He has to think of his mother and sister for Christmas too, and not just me, even though I’m his girlfriend.”

“Makes sense,” Barney agreed.

They both looked at the clock: 7:20 PM. It was getting late pretty soon, so they both better think of going to get ready for bed.

“How can it be this late already, Barney? Any ideas?”

“No ideas. That’s just how time works, I guess. Better think about going to bed soon,” he said and yawned at the same time.

Since he yawned when he said those words, it made Bernadette do the same thing.

“Now you got me doing it,” she said.

“Sorry.”

“That’s okay. That happens.”

He nodded in agreement.

“I don’t have homework to do, so I’m not worried about doing that.”

“That’s good to know. I did mine earlier also.”

“I remember you did. Are you going to put Scott’s card in that envelope?” Barney asked.

“Not tonight, but I’ll get to it. It’s a nice one, isn’t it?”

“Yes, it is, Bernadette. You picked out a good one there.”

“Thanks. I somehow know Scott will definitely like it for sure.”

“I’m sure he will.”

She had bought Scott a card with a snowman next to Santa. The snowman did lose his carrot nose and scarf, so that didn’t matter if Scott cared about hat sort of thing or not.

The card said this:

To you who is reading this, all I wanted to say was how much I enjoyed our friendship together. Hope we have many memories to share.

That’s when Bernadette decided to put her name in the card, even though Scott already knew it was going to be from her. Barney does the same thing when they give cards out to their friends. There isn’t a card if it’s not signed, she and Barney both learned, which is true for sure.

Bernadette wasn’t so sure if her older brother had noticed all the gifts Scott had been giving to her about a week ago. She doesn’t like being spoiled like this before Christmas, but she wasn’t going to complain to her new boyfriend and make Scott feel bad that he didn’t give her the right things she never thought of getting from someone else.

She wasn’t so sure if Scott paid much attention at all she was the size medium when it comes to clothes. This was something she’d been noticing, but these were clues that somebody else had them before Scott paid for it to give her this year. Maybe some girl was wearing perfume when she wrapped it up for Scott to give her. Bernadette thought this was strange, but she’ll figure out what made him pay for clothes that had perfume on them. She wasn’t going to tell him what to buy or not to buy for her. That’s something he could do on his own, she told herself, but didn’t bother sharing it with her brother.

Another thing she noticed that Scott had been giving these clothes to her this Christmas, she also saw that these clothes weren’t her size. He should have known she was a size medium, Bernadette told herself. If he did, he probably forgot about the size.

“Barney, I have something I want to share with you about Scott’s gifts he’s been giving me.”

“What about them, Bernadette? I thought you liked them.”

“I do, but there’s something wrong about them,” she replied.

“What do you mean there’s something ‘wrong’ about the gifts? I think they are fine.”

“That’s what you think, Barney. They are nice, but I want to share with you. Follow me to my room so you can see for yourself.”

“All right. I’ll do my best to help if I can.”

“Thanks.”

He followed Bernadette to her bedroom. He watched as she opened the closet door and pulled out the clothes Scott had given her this month. She sighed as she laid them on her bed.

“Why so many clothes?” Barney asked.

“No clue. I haven’t even known very long enough for him to spoil me like this when it comes to Christmas shopping on what I like and don’t like.”

“What made him spoil you every week?”

He looked at the clothes. His younger sister was right – there was something odd going on here with these clothes. He looked at the tag – the name was on there, but he didn’t bother writing that sort of information.”

“You are right, Bernadette. This is strange of Scott to do this. Does he know you’re not this size?”

“He knows, but Scott probably forgot.”

“Could be. I’ll help you out on this one and see what we can find out,” he told her.

“Thanks, Barney. That would really be a big help. Good thing you don’t do this sort of thing with Alice.”

“Of course I wouldn’t do that to her. She only gets spoiled with that from her family. I don’t think I would do something like this to her. I only do jewelry and movies, so it’s nothing fancy. Mind if I share with Alice on this? Maybe she’ll have an idea or two.”

“I don’t mind. I’ll talk with Scott about this tomorrow.”

“Okay. Just let me know what he says and we’ll go from there.”

“Just let me know what she says and I’ll tell you what Scott said.”

“Done deal. Let’s go to bed, Bernadette. Good night.”

“Good – night, Barney.”

The day was officially now over.


	2. Chapter 2

Bernadette talked with Scott the next day. She wanted to see why he was giving her clothes that smelled like perfume. She called him and see when he would be available to talk with her in person.

“Hi, Scott. I’d like to talk with you,” Bernadette said.

“What about?”

He didn’t have any clue on what she was trying to tell him.

“Christmas. When would you like to chat? I don’t want to talk about it over the telephone.”

“I understand. I’m open now if that’s fine with you.”

“Now is good. Do you want to come over or do you want me to come to your place?” Bernadette asked.

“Your place is good. I’ll see you shortly.”

That’s when she put the telephone back in its spot.

“Barney?”

Barney was in the living room as well, but didn’t bother paying attention to what conversation his younger sister had with her boyfriend. He looked at her.

“What?”

“Scott’s coming over so we can talk about this mystery he’s giving me to solve.”

“That’s fine. When is he coming over?” asked Barney.

“Shortly. I’d like to have that talk with him in my room privately.”

“I’m not going in your bedroom anytime soon,” he said.

“I know. I like hanging out in other places more than my bedroom.”

“I understand. I’m like that too, you know.”

She nodded. A couple minutes later, they heard a car pull into the driveway. Barney looked out the window to see who it was.

“It’s Scott. Do you want me to let him in or do you want to do it?”

“You can since you saw him first,” was her answer.

Scott then rang the doorbell. Barney was at the door immediately, so he did open the door for their guest.

“Hi, Scott.”

“Hi, Barney. How have you been?” Scott asked.

“Just fine. Bernadette told me that she was wanting to talk to you about something.”

“What is it?” Scott asked when Barney closed the door behind him.

“Ask her. This isn’t my area. I’ll leave you two alone,” he told Scott.

“Okay. Glad to see you again, Barney,” Scott replied.

All Barney did was leave the living room. He decided to go outside and go out to collect the mail. That way Scott could be alone with his younger sister.

“Do you want to go to my bedroom and talk or are you okay right here?”

“Bernadette, I think here is fine. There’s no need to talk in your bedroom.”

“I told Barney that’s where we’ll be for this conversation I want to have.”

“Okay. Your bedroom it is. Lead the way.”

“I know it’s been a couple years, but you haven’t been up to my room before?” she asked.

“I don’t think I have, but I’d like to see it,” he replied.

“You will. It’s nothing fancy.”

“I don’t expect it to be.”

“I know you don’t. It’s messy sometimes.”

“I like messy. That’s how I am when I’m at my house.”

“I’m sure almost everyone is like that once in a while,” she agreed.

Her bedroom door was open, so there was no need to do that job.

“Do you like your bedroom door open all the time like that?” he asked.

“Sometimes. Barney does it more than I do. This isn’t what I wanted to talk about is being messy or being in somebody else’s bedroom.”

“You have a good point, Bernadette. Now tell me what you wanted to talk to me about. I’m listening.”

“You see these clothes on my bed?” she asked pointing.

“Yes. What about them? I gave them to you for Christmas. What’s wrong about that?”

“That’s why I wanted to talk with you, Scott. I’ve noticed a few things about them in the past couple days.”

“Do you plan to wear them to school sometime?” he asked.

“Not anytime soon. They’re nice clothes, but you want to see what’s wrong about them?”

“Sure. Tell me and I’ll do my best to take them back,” Scott said with his feelings starting to hurt.

“I hope I’m not disappointing you, Scott, but do you see the size of these clothes?”

He took a look like she just told him to.

“Yes, I do. What’s wrong about the size?”

He wasn’t getting her point yet, but he let her continue.

“Well, I tried these clothes on. You know what happened?”

“What happened?”

She still had her full attention, from what Scott saw.

“These clothes aren’t my size, Scott. That’s one of the things I noticed,” she answered.

“What’s another thing you noticed besides the size?” Scott asked in a confusing voice.

She’ll let him take his time to understand what she’s trying to tell him, which she did.

“Another thing I noticed was perfume. I thought you knew my size in clothes by now.”

“Sorry. I wasn’t thinking straight to pay attention about the size. Why would those clothes be smelling like perfume?”

“That’s why I’m asking you that question, Scott. I’m not disappointed in you, but I just don’t understand why they smell like perfume. Smell them for yourself and you’ll see what I mean.”

So he did what she asked him to.

“They do smell like perfume, Bernadette. I have a friend who is this size of clothes, but I don’t know why she would let them smell like perfume.”

“Did you buy the clothes like that with the smell of perfume on them?” asked Bernadette.

She still hasn’t gotten very far from figuring this one out, but she has Barney to help her, and he has interest in this one.

“Have you told Barney about it?”

“Yes, Scott. He’s going to help me figure out what’s going on. This conversation isn’t about my brother. It’s about these clothes,” Bernadette told him.

“So that’s why you called me.”

Now he was starting to get the picture almost immediately, she saw.

“Exactly. I don’t want to be rude, Scott, but I’m asking you to take the clothes back.”

“I don’t think I can, honey. I don’t have a refund to return them. I gave them to you, so I’m not taking them back after this.”

“I see what you mean. I’ll figure out what to do about them. Maybe Barney has ideas on what we could do.”

“Have you tried them on enough to know they don’t fit you?”

“Yes, I have. They’re nice fabric, but what I’d like to suggest is that we can go shopping together and replace them to get the size that fits me. How does that sound?”

“Not now. Maybe when the holidays are over,” he answered.

“That works for me. I don’t fit into small anymore like I did when I was a kid.”

“I know. We’ll go to the mall when the holidays end and we’ll see what we can do about it. Do you want Barney to come along on this trip or not?” he asked her.

“Leave my brother out of it. He’s not going shopping for clothes that don’t fit me. He’s smart enough to pay attention to that sort of thing.”

When she finished saying that, they both heard Barney come through the kitchen door. He did hear them talk, but it made him happy that his sister and Scott aren’t having any arguments during this conversation. He didn’t even know that his sister had her bedroom door open.

“I think I better get going, Bernadette. I’ll see you sometime after the holidays, but we’ll still talk.”

“Of course we’ll still talk. We’re in a relationship,” she reminded him.

Now Barney was listening to the conversation. No way was he going to get involved in it.

“You can take me home if you want, Bernadette. If you don’t, that’s fine. I won’t mind calling for a ride.”

Scott doesn’t have a car of his own yet, but his mother still lets him drive places himself when he wants to go somewhere on his own. His mother was the one who gave him the ride to Bernadette and Barney’s place.

“Sure. Barney can take you if you need a ride,” she replied.

“Thanks. Let’s ask him. He’s back.”

“Of course I know that. After you, Scott.”

“It’s ladies first, honey.”

“Oh, that’s right.”

So he followed her down the stairs to the kitchen where Barney was standing. He was helping himself to some carrots and spinach.

“Barney, Scott has something he wants to ask you about.”

“What’s that, Scott?”

“Do you mind if you take me home?”

Barney looked confused, so he let Scott continue.

“I thought you drove your car here,” Barney said.

“No. My mother did that. If you don’t take me, then I’ll call my mom.”

“Scott doesn’t have a car of his own yet, Barney. He can drive, but no car of his own,” Bernadette told her brother.

“Thanks for telling me. When are you ready to go home, Scott?”

“Now would be perfect.”

“You want to come, Sis? He’s your boyfriend after all.”

“Of course I’m coming, Barney.”

Once again he opened the door for his sister and her boyfriend to walk out. He ended up locking the door when they all were outside. He and Bernadette take turns doing that.

None of them said a word on the way to Scott’s place. Everyone usually do talk when they drive, but Scott and Bernadette let him concentrate so he wouldn’t be too distracted.

When they arrived at Scott’s driveway, Barney got out of the car to open the car door for Scott.

“Thanks, Barney, but I’ve got it. I don’t need you to open it for me.”

“You’re welcome to come back to our house anytime, Scott. It was nice having you over,” Barney told him.

“I’ll talk with you again soon, Bernadette. Have a good evening.”

“You too, Scott.”

Then he left the car to go into the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Bernadette once again went to her older brother and see if he was still interested in helping her solve this mystery. He was in the kitchen when she was looking for ideas to find him.

“Barney?”

He looked over his left shoulder. Barney was eating a banana.

“What is it, Bernadette? You look like you have something on your mind.”

“You better believe that I do.”

“Tell me what’s on your mind.”

“I talked with Scott the other day about all of these outfits I’ve been getting from him every week.”

“What did he say about it?”

She repeated every word she and Scott talked about.

“So that’s the conversation we had. I still want to solve this one to see if there’s something he’s not telling me. Are you still interested, Barney?”

“You better believe that I am, Bernadette. Maybe I can try to talk to Scott’s sister and see if she knows about his doing this or do you want to talk with her instead?”

“You talk to her. I haven’t even met her or what she looks like.”

“Okay, you win. I’ll go see if Christina is available to have time and chat with me tomorrow. Maybe you can try and talk with Scott again.”

“He probably wouldn’t say much of anything since we had a talk about this. He’s been friendly with me in the last two years, so he has more answers than he doesn’t want to tell me. I think I’ll start with the perfume that I have been smelling on those clothes.”

“That’s a start. What did you say its smell was again, Bernadette?”

“Lilac. I don’t have a bottle with me, so there’s no way I can show it to you and see if his sister knows what it is. I do have an idea, though.”

“What’s the idea, Bernadette?”

“I can give you an outfit and share with that sister of his and see if she has any good ideas on where it came from.”

“That’s a very good suggestion. Maybe Scott is seeing someone besides you. I’m sure you already have figured out that part.”

“I was thinking of the same thing, Barney. Whoever she could be, maybe she has some ideas to tell me about it.”

“Has Scott mentioned another girl?”

She shook her head.

“No way. I’d like to learn her name and try to talk with her without him finding out what I did finally have contact with her. I’ll let him figure that one for himself.”

“I’ll got talk with Christina right now, whether she’s busy or not.”

“Good. If she doesn’t know anything, maybe you can try and have a talk with him about it.”

“Agreed. Don’t worry. I have her number.”

“That’s good. I wish you luck, Barney. When we’re done talking with them, we share with each other on what we learned. What do you think?” Bernadette asked her older brother.

She could see that he was thinking on what she just said.

“Sounds like a good deal to me. I’m going to talk with Christina like I just said about a couple of minutes ago. Good luck to you.”

“Same to you, Barney.”

When Bernadette left the kitchen, she heard her brother grab out a telephone book. He lost Scott’s phone number, but didn’t bother asking her for it. She walked back in the kitchen.

“What are you doing with that telephone book?”

“I lost Christina’s number. I forgot I did have that.”

“You could have asked me for it since Scott and I talk. What do you think? It’ll save you a lot of time rather than flipping through that silly book.”

Barney saw that she made another good point.

“You’re right, but I’d rather do this one on my own. Maybe next time you can.”

“There won’t be a next time, Barney. Like I just said, this would be a lot easier if I give it to you.”

He thought about it again.

“Okay. You win. Would you like to write it down for me?”

“Do you have any pencils or paper so I can do that for you?”

“I’m afraid I don’t, but I’ll be happy to help you.”

“Thanks.”

They both were able to find a pencil and a piece of paper.

“There you go, Sis.”

They both noticed the pencil they found needed to be sharpened, so she let him do that part, which he did. He handed the pencil back to her.

“Thanks.”

She wrote the number as fast as she could and handed it over.

“I’ll let you know what she says. This would be a lot easier if you do it face – to – face.”

Now she was able to leave the kitchen once more.

Barney watched his sister leave the kitchen. That’s when Barney reached for the phone and dialed the number that she had given to him just now. He listened to the telephone ring. He never talked with Christina over the phone before in a while, so this was his first time that he’s done this. They do know each other, but don’t keep in contact much, but today he needed to make that one.

“Hi, Scott. Is your sister there? I’m Bernadette’s brother, Barney. Remember me? Tell Christina this is important.”

Then Scott said, “I don’t think she was expecting to talk with you recently. What do toy want to talk with her about?”

“I’m not going to share with you. Just put her on if she’s around.”

“She’s not home right now, but I’ll tell her you called.”

“Thanks. I’d appreciate that.”

That’s when Barney hung up.


	4. Chapter 4

Bernadette found it hard on how she could find Scott’s girlfriend before they met to find out why the clothes smell like perfume. This is the first time that this has happened to her, but she can’t promise since why would she know it would happen again, even if it means Scott or from someone else. Barney would never do something like that to her.

She felt an itch coming on her left arm, so she did that. Bernadette wasn’t having anymore ideas on how she could find Scott’s girlfriend’s name. She’s not going to give up. Bernadette found Barney sitting at the kitchen table, doing a crossword puzzle. That’s something that they both enjoy.

“Barney?”

He looked around to find that she was on his right shoulder.

“Hi, Bernadette. You look like you have something on your mind,” Barney told his sister.

He’s the oldest between the two between them.

“You bet I do. Did you get in contact with Christina? That’s what’s on my mind.”

“I called her, but Scott told me she wasn’t around to be able to find time to talk with me. I don’t know what else I can do until she calls me. I’ll let you know what she says. How are you doing?”

“I haven’t had any luck, either. Like what you just said, I don’t know what I can do. Maybe you can have that department instead of me.”

“I like that idea, Bernadette. I plan to continue to help you out with this mystery. I’m not that big of fan for mysteries, but I’ll do this one time only unless you have something else you want me to do.”

“I understand, Barney. If you have any ideas on how to help me with this girl is who has been having perfume on these clothes.”

“I don’t have any ideas for you at the moment, but you do the best you can on getting this thing done.”

“If you have any new suggestions on what I can do to have any contact information from that other woman that’s been with him.”

Now it was his turn to itch, but this time it was on his hand instead of his arm like she did not too long ago. That’s when the two of them heard the telephone ring.

“Do you want to answer or should I?” he asked.

“I don’t mind doing it.”

She walked over to answer the phone up from the receiver.

“Hi, Christina. Yes, he’s here. He will be on in a minute.”

“That for me?”

“Yes, it is. It’s Christina. She probably got the message from Scott.”

“Thanks, Bernadette. I’ll take it from here.”

He took the telephone away from her hand. Then she left so he could have some privacy to chat on the phone. He didn’t bother seeing her leave the kitchen.

“Hi, Christina. Thanks for getting my message from Scott.”

“No problem, Barney. All he told me was that you have on your mind that made you call me.”

“I sure do. I’m helping Bernadette with something. This is why I called you.”

“What is it this time? I’m going to listen on what you have to say.”

“This phone call is about Scott, but Bernadette doesn’t want to talk about it with him on this one.”

“If this is about Scott, why don’t you talk to him about this instead of me?”

“I didn’t want to talk with him. He knows more than I do on this one. My question is this – did you know Scott has a few other girlfriends?”

“Yes, I do. He’s been like this for quite a while.”

“Okay. Bernadette has noticed that there is something strange going on, and we both think you’re going to be the only person to know about this.”

“Barney, I still want to believe that. You should ask him about him.”

“I’ll do my best on what we can do about this. I can’t answer all of them.”

“Bernadette has kept receiving a Christmas gift from Scott and it involves clothing like this.”

“It’s nice talking with you, Barney. I should remind you that we’re ally not interested in each other.”

“This isn’t why I called to talk about it.”

“Tell me more about this clothing thing that you’ve told me about.”

Barney saw that Christina was not finally showing interest about his phone call, but wasn’t too sure if she knew anything on this topic.

“Well, Bernadette gave me something to look at, and we’re both getting confused and think really sounds interesting. What do you think?”

“Tell me more, Barney. I’m still not following you.”

“What Bernadette found out on these clothes that Scott had been getting her for Christmas, we both saw the size really doesn’t fit her. It’s small, and she’s actually a medium. Also we noticed they smelled like lilac perfume.”

Now Christina was finally able to get the picture Scott had been doing.

“What do you think, Christina? Do you know how to answer this question?” he asked.

“All I can tell you that Scott has more girlfriends then just your sister. He has about ten of them by now.”

“Bernadette wants to talk to that girl Scott has been seeing lately about the clothes and perfume. Do you know her name? I would like to give my sister that information.”

“I don’t keep track of Scott’s girlfriends’s names since that are too many of them to think of. What kind of clothes are you talking about? I need more ideas.”

Barney told her.

“What do you think Bernadette should do? She sounds like that she doesn’t want to keep them because of someone else has been wearing them.”

“Well, as far as you know by now, I show a lot of interest in fashion.”

“I haven’t forgotten. I’ll pass this news to Bernadette. I don’t need to talk with him, thank you.”

“I’ve got to go, Barney. If I learn something, I’ll either call you or tell you in person. How does that sound?”

“It’s a good plan. She still needs to talk with him about it some more. It was nice talk wit you again, Christina.”

“Good – bye, Barney.”

He put the phone back where he found it. Barney didn’t pay much attention to what his younger sister had been doing, but told himself that she was probably upstairs in her room. So that’s what Barney did. Barney knocked on the door. Bernadette answered immediately and he walked in.

“Did you find out anything? You’ve been on the phone for a long time.”

“I know, but there is something I’d like to share with you.”

“I’m curious as you are, Barney. I kinda figured that one out for myself when I found out right away. That gave me a pretty good idea where he was coming from.”

“Now we’re getting somewhere for sure, Sis. I’ll keep helping you until we solve this one on our own.”

“I have another question, though.”

“Ask away.”

“Did she tell you the name of the girl?”

“No, she doesn’t keep track. This is a good start, but we’re done for today.”

“I agree, Barney. Like I said before, I’m not giving up,” she said.

“Good.”


	5. Chapter 5

Bernadette had an idea – since this mystery is hard to solve, she’s doing her best not to give up. The idea she had just come up with was why not talk to Scott himself about it? He knows more than everyone else. He is a little bit older, but that doesn’t make very much sense to her at all. The part of her idea is she could try talking to Scott about these women and why he’s been giving their clothes to her. This was something to share with her brother.

It was her turn to cook dinner tonight, so she thought it was a good idea to talk with Barney about this. Maybe she could solve this clothes mystery by talking with Scott. Today was Saturday, so maybe she could call him and see if they could get together tomorrow and talk about this whole thing. Bernadette and Barney take turns cooking and setting the table every night.

Barney was in the kitchen when she was starting to cook.

“Barney?”

“What’s that?”

“Have you been able to come up with any new ideas on how to help me solve this clothes mystery?”

He shook his head.

“No. Do you have any ideas?”

“Just one. I’m going to solve this one by talking with him about it.”

“Mind if I say something?”

“What’s that?”

“When you’re done talking with him, why don’t you break up with him? Of course he’s been friendly to you, but from what Christina has just told me, I think that you’re better off without him.”

“What makes you tell me that?”

“Remember I told you that Christina said to me that he says he has more than one girlfriend all at once?”

“Yes, I do.”

“With all of what he’s done to you with these clothes smelling like perfume, you tell me what he could probably be using you. Have you thought about that one?”

“No, I don’t think I have, but I will keep that in my mind when I talk with him if he’s open. I don’t think that I will talk to any of his girlfriends with the perfume on the clothes because I don’t know how to get in touch with them let alone know what their names are.”

“I also think you have a good idea here. If you plan to become a private investigator in the future, I don’t want you to try solving any real murders since it’s too dangerous.”

“I understand. I don’t plan to do that anytime soon.”

“That’s good. Have you called him yet and see if he’s available to talk with you about this whole thing?”

“Not yet. I’m going to do that after dinner’s over. I want to eat first.”

“I think that’s a good idea. I’m not going anywhere tonight.”

“Neither am I. Maybe you and I can watch a movie or something. What do you think?”

“I like it. What do you want to see?”

They normally watch channels on TV that have movies on all the time. They pick on what sounds good and go from there.

“No idea. I’ll let you do that part.”

“Sounds good to me,” he replied.

Since tonight was only five – thirty right now, maybe Scott could still be home when she calls him and see what he has going on.

“Do you think Scott has a date tonight so I can talk with him?” asked Bernadette.

“I’m not sure how to answer that, but it’s a good thought.”

“I know. You know people like to date on Saturday nights.”

He agreed.

“I know. I’ve done that a few times myself, remember?”

“Of course I do.”

“So that’s how I see it, Bernadette. I would do that if I were you.”

“He’s a nice guy, but I don’t want to do that. I’m sure a lot of his other girlfriends have done the same thing,” Bernadette told him.

“They probably have. Do you want me to hang around when you talk with Scott or do it without me?”

“I’m a bug girl, Barney. I can do it by myself, but thank you for offering.”

“No problem. I should be around if you need me.”

“I know. I don’t get involved with any of your girlfriends like I can now with Scott.”

He did see that his sister made a point.

“I know you don’t, but I do wish you luck while you talk with him.”

“Thanks, Barney.”

“You’re welcome.”

They talked while eating their meal that she had made.

“Don’t forget it’s your turn to cook tomorrow night.”

“I know, Bernadette. I like taking turns with you.”

“I do too. Makes it easier on us,” Bernadette agreed.

It was his turn to do the dishes. That’s another thing they do, which makes it easier so the same person won’t have to do it every night.

Once she and Barney finished eating their meal, Bernadette excused herself so she could make that call. Even if it means Scott isn’t home to take her call, that’s fine. She’ll just leave a message anyway. She and Barney don’t have their own cell phones, so they’re good without one and use the house phone instead. That’s how they plan to do that.

“You’ll get to hear about it, Barney. I’m calling him now.”

“Okay.”

She grabbed the phone and decided that her bedroom was the best choice to make the phone call over to Scott. He was home, and Bernadette thought that was a good thing.

“Hi, Scott.”

“Hey, Bernadette. How are you?” Scott asked.

“I’m doing good. How about you?”

“I’m good also. Did you want to talk with me about something?”

“Yes, I do. It’s about those clothes you’ve been giving me.”

“What about them? Aren’t you enjoying them?”

“Fifty – fifty. Scott, are you available either tonight or tomorrow so we can talk about it?”

“I’m available right now. In about two hours I have a date.”

Bernadette expected him to say that to her.

“I’m not going anywhere tonight. I’ll look out for your car.”

“All right, Bernadette. I’m on my way right now.”

Then she put the phone back in the kitchen.

“He’s on his way, Barney. He said that he has a date after that.”

“That’s what I thought Scott would say that.”

“I did too.”

In less than twenty minutes, Scott pulled into the driveway. Bernadette did what she told him – she was watching for his cat. She opened the front door so that way she could greet him.

“Hi, Scott.”

“Hi, Bernadette. Can we make this fast?”

“Depends on how long we have to say about this Christmas,” was her answer.

“What about Christmas do you want to tell me about?”

“Those clothes I mentioned over the phone.”

Before Scott arrived, Bernadette was able to get the clothes to come with her so that way she could show him what was the problem with them. She had them lying on the couch in the living room so she wouldn’t have to keep making more trips. She invited Scott to sit on the couch in the living room with her, which he did.

“Why do you have my clothes here on the couch for?” asked Scott.

“That’s what I want to talk with you about.”

“I’ll do my best to answer,” he replied.

“Don’t you ever pay any attention to the sizes of clothes?”

“Yes, I do. Why are you asking me this?”

“Because these aren’t my size, Scott. I’m not going to wear clothes that don’t fit me. Will you please take them back?”

“I don’t think I can do that, Bernadette.”

“How come?”

“Because I bought them just for you.”

“But they smell like perfume! This is why I wanted to talk with you.”

“Please calm down, Bernadette.”

“I’m not going to calm down, Scott. You really gave me a mystery to solve that involves clothes with perfume on them! Take them back to that woman you had taken from!”

‘That’s probably telling him’ she thought to herself.

“I get it. Let me apologize, Bernadette.”

That’s when she remembered what Barney told her – break up with him. She listened to his words in her head.

“Scott, I’ve tried these clothes on several times and they don’t fit me at all.”

“Maybe it’s your imagination that’s not your size.”

“No, it’s not! Even Barney noticed it. Just take them back, please.”

“Are you sure that’s what you want?”

“Yes, Scott. I think it’s best that we don’t stay in touch.”

Scott saw in her tone of voice told him that she was really letting this happen by breaking up with him.

“Look, Bernadette, I never paid much attention that these clothes had perfume on them. I’m sorry,” Scott apologized.

“I’m a medium, and not a small. Whoever that woman is, tell her that the perfume on these clothes is really strong on the smells.”

“I will tell her tonight when we’re done with this conversation.”

“Okay. Now I’m beginning to figure this out – you wanted to use me to wear clothes like these that aren’t my size, right?”

“I never said the word ‘use,’ Bernadette. I really did want to give you something for Christmas that was different. I do this to some of my other girlfriends and they don’t complain about it like you just did.”

“I’m complaining because I’m curious to know where they came from. Take your clothes with you and we won’t be talking anymore after tonight, and that includes telephone conversation.”

“Do you really mean it?”

“Of course I do. Get out!”

Scott stood up and did exactly what she told him to. Yes, he took the clothes with him.

Bernadette didn’t even bother going out to say good – bye to him outside. Barney joined his sister.

“I heard you making all of the commotion, Bernadette.”

“He deserved a commotion like that, Barney.”

Bernadette was never that type of girl that would break into tears after breaking up with a guy that she’s seen for a while, and Barney was proud of her for doing that.

“Did you solve this mystery like you told me?”

“Yes, I did, but I ended up giving the perfume clothes back.”

“Good for you. Let’s hope this doesn’t happen again, Bernadette.”

“From now on, I’m buying my clothes that don’t have perfume.”

And she did mean it.


End file.
